


Game Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snape100's prompt #660: Snapean Games - Exploding Snap.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #660: Snapean Games - Exploding Snap.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Game Night

~

“They’re playing Exploding Snap now,” Harry whispers as he enters Longbottom's library.

Severus, reading, looks up. “That should keep them well occupied.” 

“Exactly what I was thinking.” Grinning, Harry slides into Severus’ lap, displacing the book. “Let’s play our own game.” 

Severus hums. “I thought you mad for suggesting we attend Longbottom’s game night, but this isn’t half bad.”

Harry chuckles, parting Severus’ robes. “Right? We got a good excuse to leave the kids with Molly, and an opportunity to shag in a new place. Win win.” 

“Indeed.” Severus leans in. “Now, shall we play exploding _Snape_?”

Harry hums. “Definitely!” 

~


End file.
